Rewritten: Heaven's Angel
by blackxwhitexfox
Summary: Rewritten: Sakura Kimonos is a special girl. By special I mean she has special powers. Sakura is an angel, literally. But she is also human. What happens when she falls for the guy she hates, but must protect?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs or any songs i may use in the story. Oh and this is rewritten.

Summery: Sakura Kimonos is a special girl. By special I mean she has special powers. Sakura is an angel, literally. But she is also human. What happens when she falls for the guy she hates, but must protect?

Intro to the angels.

Human Name: Sakura Kinomoto (Ying Fa)

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Emerald

Hair Length: Short (up to shoulders)

People that she dislikes: Syaoran Li and sluts

Crushes: Syaoran Li (she's weird)

Best Friends: Tomoyo and Meling

Favorite Flower: Cherry Blossoms

Favorite Color: Pink

Age: 15

Angel Name: Love

Powers: Psychic

Sign: A Heart

Jobs: helping people with their love life, guarding Syaoran Li, showing him who's his true love. (A/N: I hope everyone knows who that is.)

Outfit: Look at Flora's (A/N: from the Winx Club) shirt and skirt. Angel wings, a long glove like flora's with a bit of emerald on the edge of the glove. A necklace that has an emerald color on the top and bottom. The middle is pink. The necklace also has a heart attached to it with emerald around the edge and pink in the middle.

Name: Tomoyo Daidoji

Hair Color: Dark Violet

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Length: Long

People that she dislikes: People who make fun of her friends and sluts

Crushes: Eriol Hiiragizawa

Best Friends: Sakura and Meling

Favorite Flower: Lilies

Favorite Color: Lavender

Age: 15

Angel Name: Faith

Powers: Water

Sign: A Crescent Moon

Jobs: giving people hope, guarding Eriol Hiiragizawa, giving him hope when things get tough for him.

Outfit: Look a Bloom's (A/N: same show as the other one) shirt and skirt. The rest is like Sakura's outfit except the colors are black and lavender and the thing on her necklace is a crescent moon in the same style as Sakura.

Name: Meling Li

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Red

Hair Length: Long

People that she dislikes: same people as Tomoyo

Crushes: Kohaku Ryuu (A/N: His name means Auburn Dragon)

Best Friends: Sakura and Tomoyo

Favorite Flower: Lotus

Favorite Color: Red

Age: 15

Angel Name: Joy

Powers: Fire

Sign: A Star

Jobs: helping the world not to get to chaotic, guarding Kohaku Ryuu, helping him not to go too crazy

Outfit: Look at Musa's (A/N: you guessed it) shirt and skirt. Pretty much like the other angels except it's white and red and the necklace has a star instead of a moon but the same style as Sakura.

Meet the Crushes

Name: Syaoran Li (Xiolang)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Auburn

People the he dislikes: every guy that flirts with **_his_** Ying Fa and every single girl that is not Sakura or her friends

Crushes: Ying Fa (Sakura Kinomoto)

Best Friends: Eriol and Kohaku

Favorite Flower: Peony

Favorite Color: Green

Age: 16

Name: Eriol Hiiragizawa

Hair Color: Black 

Eye Color: Blue

People he dislikes: people that make fun of **_his_** Tomoyo

Crushes: Tomoyo

Best Friends: Syaoran and Kohaku 

Favorite Flower: Cherry Blossoms

Favorite Color: Black

Age: 16

Name: Kohaku Ryuu

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

People he dislikes: Everyone but his friends

Crushes: Meling

Best Friends: Eriol and Syaoran

Favorite Flower: Lilies

Favorite Color: White

Age: 16


	2. The Valentines Day Dance and al

The Valentines Day Dance and almost raped 

**Sakura's POV**

"SAKURA!!!!!" I turn around to see my best friend run up to me.

"Hey 'Moyo." I greet her.

"Sakura you look soo Kawaii!!"

"Thanks. You look great too." Tomoyo was wearing a beautiful blue dress that went to her ankles. It was a spaghetti strap. She had her hair in a bun with some curls in front of her face.

"Hey _Slut_."

'Oh No! The jerk is back!'

"What do you want Li" I glare at him.

"Nothing just wanted to torture you whore"

"STOP CALLING THOSE FREAKING NAMES!" I yell. Everyone stares at us. 'Oh dear Lord in heaven. I just yelled at the guy I'm supposed to protect. Great now everyone is staring. Please kill me now.'

"Well gotta go Slut. Oh and please try not to go near me." He winked at me and left

"He likes you"

"…No he doesn't 'Moyo."

"You know he only talks to you right."

"Whatever."

Syaoran Pov 

'Ying Fa looks beautiful today. Her dresses fitted her perfectly. It was a pink one-strap dress that went across her shoulder and chest. Her hair was down and her emerald eyes glistened when the light hits her. Man I wish I can hold her right know.'

I turned around to find Sakura fuming.

'Great now I made her mad, but I can't help myself…'

Sakura Pov 

"Ok Sakura is going to sing a song for us." I hear the principal say.

"Well come on 'Moyo"

"Alright."

"Meling!"

Meling turned around and ran towards us

"Oh we're going on already?"

"DUH"

"…"

Normal Pov 

Sakura_: When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine   
_Tomoyo_: I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine_

Meling:_ How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow_

__

Girls:_   
You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checking for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine _  
_  
_Meling: _Nothing means more to me then what we share  
No one in this world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine_

Sakura: _What you mean to me you'll never know   
Deep inside I need to show._

Girls:_  
You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checking for you  
Boy your right on time   
Angel of Mine _  
_  
_Sakura: _I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
every breath that I take   
the love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, You, You, You._

when I first saw you I already knew  
there was something inside of you  
something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine  
Girls:_  
You came into my life   
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love   
I'm checking for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine _

Tomoyo:_ How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checking' for you boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine _

Sakura looked around and smiled. Hearing all her friends and classmates clapping for her and her BFFs.

Sakura walked off stage and left outside just to admire the cherry blossom trees.

"Hey beautiful" a voice she didn't recognize voice. Sakura turned around to see 10 perverted guys staring straight at her.

"How may I help you, boys" She asked while smiling.

"How would you like to go to my house for some fun." The guy asked her.

"Nah. Well gotta go bye." She started to leave when someone grabbed and pushed her against the wall. She noticed the boys were smirking and staring at her in a way she did NOT like to be stared at.

"Can you…how do I say this…LET ME GO!!" Sakura screamed.

"No way babe" Sakura got mad and kicked one of the guys that was holding her in the place boys doesn't like to get hurt. With her free hand she punched the other guy in the stomach.

**Somewhere Else**

Syaoran was looking for Sakura.

"Hey Daidoji where's Kinomoto?"

"Oh, she went outside for a walk."

"Ok thanks" Syaoran went outside when he heard someone saying, "Can you…how do I say this…LET ME GO!!" He recognized that voice. It belonged to _his_ Ying Fa. He ran towards the voice when he saw 2 guys on the floor and one punching Sakura in the face knocking her out. The leader of the group was about to strip her dress of when Syaoran ran and punch the guy.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Syaoran yelled

"And who are you" the leader asked while he got off the floor.

"None of your business" the guy got mad and punched Syaoran in the face. Syaoran and the 8 guys fought for five minutes when they heard a soft moan.

"W-What's going on?" Sakura asked. She saw Syaoran fighting 8 guys. She got up and was about to help him when Syaoran stopped her.

"Kinomoto. Don't. You'll get hurt."

"But…"

"Sakura, LEAVE!"

"Fine, but only because I don't mind seeing you get hurt. AND DON"T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" and with that she left.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Sakura heard Syaoran scream. 'Oh no. He's getting hurt I need to help him…WAIT! He called me Sakura with out my permission' and with that she runs off to get help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Wow Sakura is kinda dumb. Oh you'll find out soon why they fight. Please Review.


	3. Enter Love and small suspicions

Enter Love and small suspicions Flashback 

"_Sakura, LEAVE!"_

"_Fine, but only because I don't mind seeing you get hurt. AND DON"T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" and with that she left. _

"_AHHHHHHHHH" Sakura heard Syaoran scream. 'Oh no. He's getting hurt I need to help him…WAIT! He called me Sakura with out my permission' and with that she runs off to get help._

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV 

Sakura ran behind a tree. She closed her eyes and she started glowing a light shade of pink. Slowly her clothes started changing into her angel outfit and her large angel wings came out of her back. Her necklace appeared around her neck. Sakura opened her eyes and flew from away the tree towards Syaoran.

Syaoran Pov 

"AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. That pervert punched me Hard! I collapse on the

floor holding my stomach. I started coughing up some e blood.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I heard Sakura's voice yell. When I turn to tell her to leave I see a beautiful girl with wings flying that looked exactly like Sakura towards me. She looked mad. She flew in front of me and glared at the guys.

"WOW! She's hot!" the guy who tried to rape Sakura said. The girl well I should say angel thing raised her right hand slowly. As she did her hand started glowing pink. The guys then started glowing pink as well and slowly started rising from the ground.

"What's going on" One of the guys stammered. She started smirking. She moved her hand in the direction of a near by lake. The guys I was fighting levitated above the lake. The angel then put her hand down and the guys fell into the lake. The angel turned around looking at me with concern.

"You ok Syaoran Li?" she asked me in her angelic voice. I just stared at her. She went on her knees next to me.

"You're hurt Syaoran Li!" she said. She laid me on my back and hovered her hand above me. Her hand started glowing a slight shade of green and so did I. Slowly my wounds disappeared. She got up and smiled.

"There you're better now Syaoran Li. Master would hurt me if I left you like this."

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked.

"My name is Love. I'm your guardian angel."

"How come you look like…"

"Sakura Kinomoto?" she finished my question.

"Yea"

"Well that's personal Syaoran Li. I must go. I'm only allowed to appear when you need help. Good-Bye Syaoran Li" and with that she flew of into the sky. I know she was telling the whole truth. Oh well.

Sakura Pov 

'Oh god. I felt so stupid talking like that. I hope he doesn't suspect anything' I continue flying until I reach a tree. I go behind it turn back to my human state. I go back to the party and got Eriol.

"Eriol! Li needs help! He's fighting 8 guys that tried to rape me by himself"

"WHAT?! Show me where they are!" (A/N: don't for get she has to act like she never helped or anything.)

As were about to reach the exit, Syaoran walked in unharmed.

"Sakura." Syaoran called me.

"I thought you said he was fighting"

Sakura I need to talk to you."

"DON"T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME…Jerk"

"Sakura like a minute after you left a girl that talked and looked exactly like you appeared and helped me." 'Man does he ever listen! Great now he's asking bout my other half. Dear Lord help me'

"So do you know her?"

"Umm" 'great what am I suppose to say. Oh right now I know'

"Nope"

"Kinomoto you're lying to me."

W-What how do you know? Do you stalk me or something" Syaoran started turning red when I said that.

"Umm no I-it's j-just that I know" 'great now he knows when I lie. What am I suppose to say?'

"I…"

"Kinomoto tell me!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

review please people.


	4. The SLUTS Enter and an explanation

ON WITH THE STORY!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The S.L.U.T.S Enter and an explanation

_Flashback_

"_Kinomoto you're lying to me."_

_W-What how do you know? Do you stalk me or something" Syaoran started turning red when I said that._

"_Umm no I-it's j-just that I know" 'great now he knows when I lie. What am I suppose to say?'_

"_I…"_

"_Kinomoto tell me!"_

_End of Flashback_

**Normal Pov**

"I gotta go. I think Tomoyo is calling me." Sakura said before running towards Tomoyo.

"What was that about?" Eriol asked

"I don't, but I'm gonna find out."

**Sakura's Pov**

'Omg I think he's suspicious. Oh there's Tomoyo"

"Tomoyo!"

"Huh? Sakura what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Li. I think he's suspicious of my powers"

"What how?"

"I was in trouble when he came to help and you know how I'm suppose to guard him, well I went behind a tree and transformed to my angel state. I then flew towards him and healed him after I helped him. Now he's asking questions like crazy!"

"You need to be more careful 'Kura."

"I know."

"Hey looks here. Heaven's Sluts" a voice sneered. Only two groups know our name. Us and the S.L.U.T.S. and I'm guessing it's the S.L.U.T.S.

"What you want –insert curse here-?"

"Not much just to let you know to stop talking to _My_ Syaoran"

"That's fine by me."

"Even your angel form"

"I can't do that"

"Trust you will or I'll kill him"

"…"

"Good" and she left with her group.

Well that was the leader of S.L.U.T.S Midori. She is very whorish through the opinion of every single girl in this damn school. Oh and S.L.U.T.S stands for "Satan's Little Ugly Traitoring Sluts".

"What a –insert curse here-"

"You telling me that 'Moyo?"

"Where's Meling?"

"Over they're flirting with Kohaku"

"Oh. Let's go home then I'm Kinda tired"

"Yea me too." As we were leaving Eriol went up to us with Li.

"You guys leaving already?" he asked

"Um yea" I respond

"That's to bad I wanted to dance with Tomoyo"

"I wouldn't mind one dance, but only if it's ok with 'Kura"

"Sure I'll wait for you" 'great now I'm stuck with Li."

"Sakura…"

"Don't you ask me about the angel thing. Ok?"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

After Tomoyo finished dancing with Eriol we left to our own houses.

**The next day**

'YES IT'S SATERDAY…wait… OH NO THAT MEANS I NEED TO GO TO MY ANGEL FORM AND PROTECT LI! –insert curse here- (a/n: sorry I don't like using sh,fu, or bit) As I change to my angel form Kero flies in out of nowhere.

"Love. What are you still doing here?"

"I was about to leave."

"Well I got word from Jesus (a/n: that's the God I believe him and I'm using him in a good way so religious people plez don't kill me) and he told me to tell you that you are allowed to explain some of the legend but you are NOT allowed to say who you're human form is. Tell Joy and Faith."

"Ok Kero" and with that response Kero disappears. I close my eyes and start meditating. I sent a message to the other angels to come to my house ASAP. As my best friends start teleporting in, Kero appears again.

"What is it Kero?"

"Trouble"

"Is it serious?" Joy (Meling) asked.

"Kinda. Something is telling me the S.L.U.T.S are going to your crushes houses."

"I don't have a crush," I state.

"…Well Li in your case"

"Oh"

"Anyways I need you guys to teleport there quickly and bring the guys to 'Heaven's Garden'. There we'll explain some things"

"K" we all started glowing our special color (they're fav colors) and teleported to each home of the guys we are suppose to protect.

**Normal P.O.V**

_**-With Eriol-**_

"Hello Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Who are you?"

"That question will be answered soon but I have to take you some where first because you are in danger."

"Sure madam" Faith flew to him and grabbed his arm and teleported him and herself to Heaven's Garden.

-**_With Kohaku-_**

"Listen Kohaku Ryuu, Your endanger so we are going somewhere to protect you. GOT IT?!"

"What the hell are you talking about"?

"JUST COME ON!" She grabbed and teleported themselves to the garden. (A/n: SO much for the name Joy. Lol…ok I'll shut up)

_**-With Syaoran-**_

"Good Morning Syaoran LI"

"Oh it's you again…um…"

"Love"

"How may I help you Love?"

"You're in danger I need to teleport you somewhere, to keep you safe."

"Um sure" and she teleported him and herself to the garden.

_**-Heaven's Garden-**_

"Ah I see the angels returned with the boys" Kero said when they arrived to the Garden.

"Why are we here?" Syaoran asked.

"I was about to explain that"

"Oh"

"These three lovely girls you see are Love, Faith, and Joy" Kero started to explain. The angels smiled well not Joy she just frowned.

"Well anyways these girls are a year younger than you and were born with special powers. They inherited form their mothers. No they are not related. Anyways these girls are to protect you three boys. Love to Syaoran, Faith to Eriol, and Joy to…"

"Me. Damn I had to get stuck with the mean one." Kohaku complained.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Joy yelled.

"I had to get stuck with mean and _ugly _one."

"OH YOU ARE SOO DEAD!"

"What are you going to do? Nothing because you're a girl."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"Um Kohaku. I don't think it's a good idea to mess with these girls. I seen they're powers once, Well Love's powers and I think Joy is capable to do the same things as her." Syaoran warned him.

"Yea right" all of sudden Kohaku started glowing red and started burning up.

"HELP!!!!!" Kohaku screamed

"Muahahahaha!"

"I warned ya Kohaku" Syaoran said in I told ya so voice.

"Joy stop burning him NOW!" Kero yelled at the angel.

"Sure. Kohaku there's a pond over there" she smirked knowing he was going to jump in. _SPLASH!_ Obvious Joy was right and Kohaku was in the water.

"Happy Kero"

"No. Anyways back to explaining they are to protect you from the S.L.U.T.S and any harm that come and threaten you because you guys are decendents of three magical King or Queen that controlled the in the world's Faith Happiness nad Love. Without you the world will get into the hands of Satans' daughters that want to control your powers. Even though you can't use your powers until you find your true love. Each of your guardians protect you constantly and they each have they're own powers and special colors. Joy is supposed to help everyone that's miserable and help them be happy. If you notice how her outfits contains red and white that's her favorite color and her crush's favorite color combined. It also means she can control Fire. Faith gives everyone faith and helps them believe when things get tough for them. If notice her colors which are lavender and black the same thing as Joy but she controls water, and Love helps everyone find they're true love and helps everyone with they're love life. She also knows when you have a crush on someone and if you and that person are meant to be together. Her colors are pink and green, which means the same thing as the other angels except she uses psychic powers. Well I guess that's it."

"…"

"…"

"I'm wet" everyone looks at Kohaku.

"I CAN FIX THAT" Joy grinned evilly. She raised both her hands and she made a giant heat wave hit him.

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" everyone started laughing

"What's so funny"

"Nothing" Love giggled. Kohaku walked towards the pond and saw his hair had turned into a big puffy Afro.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Please review. I know this wasn't my best chapter but I promise it will get better.


	5. Magical Books and trouble with the Sluts

Magical Books and trouble with the Sluts With the SLUTS 

_**Quick Facts:**_

_**Setsuko: One of the sluts. Blonde hair, hazel eyes. Slut name: Misery.**_

_**Midori: Slut leader. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. Slut Name: Torture**_

Daiyu: One of the sluts. Blonde hair, green eyes Slut Name: Evil 

**-With Setsuko-**

"Eriol Dear, where are sexy" Setsuko called out in a seductive voice. She walked around the house when she saw Faith teleporting away with him.

"TOMOYOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed.

**-With Daiyu-**

"Kohaku…. Kohaku sweetie where you?" she called out. When she saw Joy teleporting away with him.

"…. NOOOO! I'm gonna kill Meling for stealing him!"

**-With Midori-**

"Syaoran" she said in a _really seductive _voice. She looked around when she saw Love teleporting away with him.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed in a shrilling voice.

"Don't worry Midori. You'll have him soon baby girl, but we must control Sakura." A dark voice said.

"Yes father" she turned around to find her father Satan.

**-Back with the angels-**

"Before we let you boys go, we will need to give guys something important" Love told the boys. Suddenly six books and pens appeared floating in front of the three angels. Love took two books and two pens. She gave Syaoran a green book with a pink edge. She also handed him a green pen. The other book she kept. It was pink with green edges. She also kept the pink pen. Joy and Faith did the same except the book colors were white with red edges and a white pen, red with white edges and a red pen, black with lavender edges and a black pen, and lavender with black edges and a lavender pen.

"these books are special. When you want to contact us, you write one of our names and then you just type the message you wanted to tell us." Faith explained.

"and if you want to carry it, but you're embarrassed to be seen with one of the these books, all you have to do is pass your hand over the book and pen and it'll turn into a key chain." Joy explained as well.

"Any questions?" Sakura asked. The boys shook their heads and the angels teleported them back to Syaoran's house.

"We'll lets go to my house" Faith suggested.

"Hai." And the girls teleported to Faith's home.

**-With the guys-**

"We should take the girls for a walk through the park" Eriol said.

"Which girls?" Syaoran asked.

"Tomoyo, Meling, and _Ying Fa_." Eriol teased. Syaoran felt himself turn red.

"…"

"HAHA! Someone is blushing!" Kohaku laughed.

"Just call" Syaoran grunted.

"Fine" Eriol first called Tomoyo.

Ring, Ring 

"Moshi-Moshi"

"T-Tomoyo?"

"Eriol! What's up"

"Um I-I was wondering…" Silence.

"Eriol?"

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"

"What? I can't understand you."

'Give me the phone wimp!' 'No' "Give me the phone!' 'Make me!' thud. 'Give me the phone Kohaku'

"Hello? Eriol what's going on?"

'KOHAKU!'

"Hello Tomoyo, it's me Kohaku. Eriol wants to know if you would like to go out with him."

"…."

"I'll just put him on"

'Here wimp!'

"Tomoyo? Are you there?" Eriol asked.

"Uh huh."

"So would go out with me?"

'Would you hurry up so I can call Meling and Sakura'.

"First tell Kohaku that Sakura and Meling here. Second I would love to go out with you."

"Tell Sakura and Meling to get ready as well 'cuz Syaoran and Kohaku wants to go with them."

"No prob. See you in 30. Bye"

"Bye."

**-At the park-**

"Hey "Moyo" Eriol greeted Tomoyo.

"Hey" she smiled.

"What's up Mei"

"Nuthin just going out with you" She responded while winking causing Kohaku to blush.

"Hey Whore"

"Jerk!" and it was like that all day. (A/N: Nuthin happens at the park except flirting and arguing so I'm going to fast forward)

"Hey look the –insert curse word here- are with our _boyfriends._" Midori declared.

"Great Slut no. 1 is here" Sakura said in disgust.

"GRRR"

'Oh no she's going to attack' Sakura, Meling, and Tomoyo thought.

"Guys I suggest you leave Now" Meling said.

"But…"

"GO!" Tomoyo yelled. With that the guys left all three of them upset because the girls didn't want them there. After the guys left the girls turned to their angel forms.

"You think you can beat me!?" Midori asked. Then Setsuko and Daiyu appeared.

"Great the whole team is here!" Sakura said sarcastically. Then a dark blast hit Sakura.

"Ahh!" Sakura was mad. She started glowing pink and raised her hand and water came out of the fountain glowing pink and she attacked them by using the water as a water whip. After that one attack a huge fight broke. Fire, Water, and other natural items where flying everywhere.

"W-What's going o-AHHHHH"

"Syaoran Li!" Love yelled and flew towards him. Now she was mad. She started glowing a combination of pink and green. Slowly a Pink shield around her and Syaoran.

"You are so DEAD!" Joy teased. Boy was she right. Love flew out of the shield and shot green fire out of her hand! She continued shooting water and fire at the S.L.U.T.S. The Sluts fell on the ground hurt.

"You win this round for now" Midori said.

"Syaoran Li is still hurt."

"Can't you heal him?"

"This was caused by magic and can't heal it."

"Then let's take him to Heaven's Garden"

"K" the angels flew of with Syaoran into the garden. Even though Syaoran played tricks on her since they were young she always kinda liked him so she was worried sick.

'Let's hope Kero can cure him' She thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will Syaoran be ok. Will they ever end up together. Review and find out.


	6. Authors Note

**Ok I think I'm gonna delete this story. I got 193 hits and only 1 review. I don't like this one bit. Please review or I _will _delete this story. I'm gonna wait till March 1 if I don't have at least 4 more reviews say bye- bye to this story. Flames are even welcome, just review please.**


	7. HUGE AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey my beautiful readers. I have good and bad news. Bad news, I'm quitting fanfiction because 1. I'm not a good writer. 2. I'm too busy to write my stories. Good news my sister (on her account) will re-write the stories I wrote and make them better. Trust me she's way better than me. She'll be updating all chapter stories on Tuesdays when she's not busy. Sorry for the sudden cancellation. **


End file.
